Benutzer:Mgdodl/Noteboard
Maggie: Das war ein Fresskopf. Mann: Ja, in der Nähe von Phoenix, sind schneller als sie aussehen und viel gefährlicher. … Maggie: Das ist sowas von Ekelhaft. In den Artikeln "Men of Letters" durch "Männer der Schriften" ersetzen Diejenigen, die von einem getötet wurden und zurückkamen, wurden auf andere Weise wiederbelebt: Gott hat Castiel wiederbelebt, nachdem er die ersten beiden Male von einem getötet wurde, Castiel wird vom Schatten wiederbelebt, nachdem er von Luzifer zum zweiten Mal getötet wurde, und Rowena wird von wiederbelebt Siegel der Auferstehung beide Male, wenn Luzifer sie getötet hat. In Normalität als Exil wird Dean durch das Gift eines Dschinns in seine parktisch veränderte Welt verfrachtet, er muss mit erleben wie Azazel Lisa tötet, und Ben von Azazel Dämonenblut verabreicht bekommt. Dean konnte von Sam gerettet werden, bevor er an der Vergiftung gestorben wäre. Engel-Tötungs-Kugeln erstellen Halluzination weiter verlinken Bei der Seelenverzehrer/Geisterhaus Sache Links für Bobbys Tagebücher hinzufügen, wo es möglich ist Mauer weiter verlinken, in dem man Wand eingibt Die Sleipnir Versionen von mir und von Jinni16 zusammenlegen, zu einer Version allein. Quentin erstellen Die Tafeln und Johns Lagerraum vervollständigen Bobby Singer Dämon erstellen Drexel, John Winchester und Mary Campbell vervollständigen Mercurius und Ganesha, vervollständigen. Bei Bobby Singer (Apokalypse Welt) und Castiel (Apokalypse Welt) die Titel ersetzten nachdem die deutsche Synchro ausgestrahlt wurde Gott: Grosser Macker (von Luzifer) Soll man den Auftritt einer besessenen Figur in einer Rückblende auch aufschreiben, z.B. kam Gabriel in einer Rückblende und seine Hülle ist von ihm besessen, soll man also in Gabriels Hülle das auch aufschreiben, das sie in einer Rückblende vorkam ? Wurde Gott in der Serie als Schriftsteller oder als Autor bezeichnet ? Eine Brechstange verletzt Castiel. Slepinirs Geschichte Zusammen mit seinem Vater Loki und seinen Brüdern Fenrir und Narfi hatte Sleipnir eine Geschichte mit dem Erzengel Gabriel, der sie für seine Freunde hielt. Nachdem Gabriel seinen Tod im Elysian Fields Hotel vorgetäuscht hatte, kam er 2010 zu Loki und seiner Familie für die Hilfe, um sich zu verstecken. Während Sleipnir, sein Vater und seine Geschwister Gabriel anfangs begrüßten, machte Loki Gabriel dafür verantwortlich, dass Luzifer Odin im Elysian Fields Hotel getötet hatte. Als solches ließ Loki Sleipnir und seine Geschwister Gabriel im Schlaf auflauern, banden ihn und verkauften ihn an den Prinzen der Hölle Asmodeus. Eine offene Rechnung Im Jahr 2018 entkam Gabriel Asmodeus 'Gewahrsam und folgte Loki und seiner Familie aus Rache, wobei er Fenrir tötete. Narfi und Sleipnir entdeckten Fenrirs Leiche, während Sleipnir Fenrirs Alkohol Flasche in der Nähe fand. Sleipnir macht eine unangemessene Bemerkung über Fenrirs Trinkgewohnheiten und veranlasst Narfi, ihn zu rügen. Nachdem Narfi das Blut auf dem Boden gekostet hatte, identifizierte er es als das eines Erzengels und was bewirkte das die Brüder erkennen, dass Gabriel der Mörder war. Sichtlich besorgt rief Sleipnir Loki an, um ihn zu warnen. Sleipnir und Narfi verfolgten Gabriel schnell zum Motelzimmer des Winchester, wo sie die Jäger angriffen. Sleipnir kämpfte mit einer Peitsche gegen Dean, während Narfi gegen Sam kämpfte. Dean schaffte es schließlich, Sleipnir zu entwaffnen und zu Boden zu werfen. Einen Moment später wurde Narfi von Gabriel getötet, der Sleipnir drohte, dasselbe zu tun. Erschreckt, floh Sleipnir, gefolgt von Dean, der aber ihn schnell verlor. Später kehrte Sleipnir mit zwei Leibwächtern in sein Motelzimmer zurück. Als der nahegelegene Aufzug mit den Winchesters und Gabriel sich öffnete, war Sleipnir schockiert, sie zu sehen, befahl aber schnell seinen Leibwächtern, sich die drei zu schnappen. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen löschte Gabriel das Licht und es kam zu einer Schießerei im Dunkeln. Während der Schiesserei töteten die Winchesters Sleipnirs Leibwächter und Sam traf Sleipnir selbst mit einer silbernen Kugel in die rechte Schulter und Sleipnir fiel zu Boden. Als Gabriel das Licht wieder anmachte, hatte Gabriel Sleipnir festgenagelt und war mit einem seiner Schwerter auf Sleipnirs Brust über seinem Herzen positioniert. Angst erfüllt, bat Sleipnir Gabriel um sein Leben, der sich aber nur spöttisch weigerte, bevor Gabriel das Schwert durch Sleipnirs Herz stach und ihn tötete. Gabriel/Loki Zitate Gabriels Geschichte Gabriels Geschichte (Update) in Eine offene Rechnung Gabriel über Halbgötter Zitate über die Schwerter (alles wo sie erwähnt wurden) ---- Zachariah Dean Winchester (Endspiel) Castiel (Endspiel) Luzifer (Endspiel) ---- thumb|300px Crowley Titel = Grosse Macker von Sam Wir sind die letzten Männer und Frauen von Gott geschaffene Lichtwesen, die noch aufrecht stehen Die Macht des Todes *Despite the fact that Alastair's age was never confirmed, but two facts confirm that he's ancient. **He considered Ruby to be young. **He called Death an old friend, which is according to Bobby's statement from the episode Abandon All Hope... was imprisoned since the time where Noah build his Ark. McG: *Despite the fact that Alastair‘s exact age was never confirmed there are two known facts that at least indicate that he's an ancient demon: **Compared to him, he considered Ruby to be rather young. **He called Death an old friend whose imprisonment, according to Bobby in Abandon All Hope, took place around the time where Noah built his Ark. oder **He called Death an old friend who according to a statement from Bobby in Abandon All Hope, was imprisoned since the time where Noah built his Ark. ---- I would like to have your opinion on a topic ? --Mgdodl (Diskussion) 00:38, 14. Apr. 2019 (UTC) McG: I would like to ask for your opinion on a topic --Mgdodl (Diskussion) 00:38, 14. Apr. 2019 (UTC) ---- Jack 2:15 Mgdodl Wie soll man "unwillingly" und "on-off" und "loosely" übersetzen ? ins deutsche 2:17 Mlgrsd Chuck ist sowas von krass out of character in "eh.......Moriiiah" 2:17 McGillicuddy hmm "widerwillig" "ab und an" bzw. in welchem Kontext genau? "loosely" kenn ich jetzt primär aus der Wortkombi "loosely translated".. in welchem Kontext brauchst dus denn? 6:06 Mgdodl In welchem Kontext, schau dir "Affiliation" Sektion in der englischen Seite von Crowley an. joa, die admin sache weiss jemand was ein admin genau macht "important task habe ich in der Nachricht geschrieben *In the 9th promo picture, which is also a picture of this episode in the DVD, Castiel holds his badge upside down